


Faith Renewed

by soo



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy Jo and faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Renewed

Sammy Jo slumped down in her chair. It was time to move on. She had done all that she could -- had made the Quantum Leap Project her life for the past five years and still it wasn't enough. Sam was still leaping.

A folder landed on her desk with a thump. Startled, she looked up into Al's face. 

"Before you leave you should read this."

Sammy Jo opened her mouth to deny it but promptly closed it again. Al had always known when she was lying. 

She opened the folder and read. "Sam is my father?"

Al nodded.

"I'll stay."


End file.
